gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach Vs. Naruto: Battle for Supremacy
Bleach Vs. Naruto: Battle for Supremacy is a 3-D fighting game by Sega and Cyberconnect 2, Ltd. It is available for PlayStation 3 and Nintendo Wii gaming consoles. All characters are from both the popular animanga series, Bleach and Naruto Shippuden. Gameplay Each mode contains the availability for the player to play 2-on-2 or the original 1-on-1 matches, with a special way to unlock 3-on-3 matches (which is only available for the PlayStation 3). Its gameplay mimics some depictions from the likes of King of Fighters and Marvel vs. Capcom. Director Ryota Niitsuma has continued to explain that the game is obviously a surprise: it has a roster of unpredictable characters (with the latter having 60 characters), about endless hours of gameplay done, and even an outstanding announcer (Hiroaki Asai) speaking out all of his parts. During gameplay, the player has a gauge beneath their character's name (also a life gauge of two lives) that concentrates on the fighter's special moves, known as "Groove Slams", For example: Ichigo Kurosaki uses a Getsuga Tenshou as a Level 1 Technique, ability to unleash his Bankai at Level 2, and at MAX. Level (being Level 3), Ichigo performs a flurry of several slashes with his Zanpakutou, following up to his Hollowfication, using a Cero. Characters also have awakening modes such as Naruto's Sage Mode or Ichigo's Bankai. In the game, there are six modes: Arcade, Versus, Training, Survival, Options, and an Extras mode. List of Characters Naruto Side *Naruto Uzumaki (Nine-Tails: First Tail, Nine-Tails: Fourth Tail, Sage Mode) ** (Level 1: Giant Rasengan, Level 2: Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, Level 3: Sage Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Sharingan Mode, Curse Mark Second Stage) ** (Level 1: Lion's Barrage, Level 2: Chidori, Level 3: Kirin) *Pain/Nagato ** (Level 1: Almighty Push, Level 2: Laser Explosion, Level 3: Water Release - Exploding Water Colliding Wave) *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan) *Zetsu *Deidara (C2 Dragon Mode) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) *Tobi (Sharingan) *Itachi Uchiha (Susano'o) *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode) *Jiraiya (Imperfect Sage Mode) *Hinata Hyuga *Neji Hyuga *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Gaara of the Desert (Kazekage Mode) *Konan (Paper Angel Mode) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin *Jugo (Curse Mark Mode) *Kankuro (Salamander Mode) *Temari *Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi (Super Expansion Jutsu) *Ino Yamanaka *Kisame Hoshigaki *Kiba Inuzuka Bleach Side *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu, Hollow Mask, New Hollow Form) *Rukia Kuchiki *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi) *Renji Abarai (Bankai - Hihio Zabimaru) *Uryu Ishida (Seele Schneider) *Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Brazo Izqueida del Diablo) *Orihime Inoue *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai - Daiguren Hyorinmaru) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Reiyroku Limiter Removal) *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai - Ryumon Hozukimaru) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Grimmjow Jagerjaques (Resurreccion - Pantera) *Soi Fon (Shunko) *Yoruichi Shihorin (Shunko) *Izuru Kira *Shuhei Hisagi *Sosuke Aizen *Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurreccion - Murcielago, Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa) *Tier Harribel (Resurreccion - Tiburon) *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Resurreccion - Gamuza) *Momo Hinamori *Arturo Plateado *Nnoitra Gilga (Resurreccion - Santa Teresa) *Yammy Llargo (Resurreccion - Era) *Shinji Hirako (Hollow Mask) *Hiyori Sarugaki (Hollow Mask) *Rangiku Matsumoto *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen (Bankai - Suzumushi Tsuhiki: Enma Korogi) *Dark Rukia *Hollow Ichigo (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Naruto Category:Bleach